Project Summary Funding support is requested for the 13th International Double-Stranded RNA Virus Symposium (dsRNA2018) triannual meeting. The dsRNA2018 symposium is the premier conference for investigators who study the twelve different families of viruses that encompass the double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) viruses. The 2018 meeting will focus on all aspects concerning dsRNA virology and will include workshops on virus structure and assembly, viral diversity and epidemiology, virus-cell interactions, immunity and pathogenesis, protein structure and function, replication and reverse genetics, and vaccines and biotherapies. The meeting will be held in Houffalize, Belgium from Sept 24th to Sept 28th, 2018. Prof. Jelle Matthijnssens will serve as the meeting Chair; and Profs. John S. Parker (PI of this proposal) and Pranav Danthi will serve as Vice-Chairs. The international scope and the format of this meeting is designed to ensure: (i) that state-of-the-art knowledge about dsRNA viruses is shared widely; (ii) that conferees of all ranks can productively interact to advance collaborative research on dsRNA viruses; and (iii) that the community of basic and inter-disciplinary scientists who work on dsRNA viruses is strengthened. Interested scientists from all parts of the world will be able to present their work, interact with the leaders in the field, and learn and participate in discussions regarding the latest findings in all areas related to the biology of double-stranded RNA viruses. A major goal of the Symposium is to promote the careers of all international scientists and trainees, including those from the developing world. To that end, the Gates Foundation has been approached and has agreed to provide funds for travel and registration for scientists and trainees from developing countries. Funding from the NIH will be used to support travel grants for trainees in the United States.